Rust-blooded Snowflakes
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: An Aradia and Vriska day. The setting occurs in a lonely town,snowing.


Vriska was focusing on clouds,and the temperature. Everything was so,peaceful. Out in this valley, It looked like the clouds were getting heavy enough to rain. Wait no, _Snow. _In this matter, Since it is like 10 degrees. And Vriska was walking in this weather. But that was important right now. Vriska was trying to find Aradia to apologize what she did to her the other day. The flashback still creeps into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Vriska very hazily handed her god-tier hoodie to Aradia,Along with her pirate suit that fitted the game they were playing. They were at the nearest park,And Vriska was the captain. Vriska glared over at Sollux, Giving him a signaled look to GO AWAY. Sollux always bothered them,just to make them mad. But enough was enough, thought Vriska. She locked her eyes onto his teeth and thought of a plan. That's when she got up, grabbed his teeth,and made his mouth go up and down. Little did she know, Aradia had a crush on him. A slight one. Not all the way. She is saying how she likes some one else. Well, Aradia just walked away like nothing happened. And Vriska thought Aradia was mad at her._

Vriska was on edge today, Only thinking about what she had done. And Sollux was standing at the end of the alley. Vriska caught chase when he started running. She couldn't keep running, So she risked jumping at him. She did fall on him, But he kept trying to get free. It was hopeless. He gave up with a chuckle.

"Alright, _Pawbeast._" Pawbeast. She never heard him call her that. "I th'urrender. You may now take me to whatever tribe you have planned. You may take me to your th'ecret Head Quater'th', Oh captain. I am abth'tained to go to Aradia'th' though, Th'he th'eemth' glum. Th'ound'th like th'he is having love ith'th'ue'th. " Sollux nagged. Oh no. Love. That is when Vriska would _have _to get Sollux to like Aradia. Or maybe. Just maybe. She is having issues with her other crush?

Vriska Slowly pushed herself up off of Sollux, And rushed to Aradia's. She kept pounding on her door. No one answered. She started running down the empty streets again. _Too much fog_ She thought. Too many thing running through her mind. She kept running. 50 things all running at once. She couldn't catch her breath, She was going so fast. The road went on forever. It's like it never ended! But it did. She looked at the cut-off road, along with the fog. No way around. She just turned back and started running again. _So cold_ She thought. _Need to find...Aradia _Her mind panicked. But Vriska slowed down as she saw the first snowflake.

Everything slowed down. Her mind fluttered. She couldn't think anymore. The only thing that was bothering Vriska, Was finding Aradia. She didn't care about what she was wearing. She was wearing a blue strapless tank-top, with a rust colored jacket. But the jacket didn't have zippers. Or buttons. It was just plan normal. But it wasn't together. It was spread apart. She was also wearing a jean skirt, and black tights that came down to the bottom of her knees. And black shoes, that were padded on the bottom,made of leather. 

A few more snowflakes were falling from the sky. But these were no ordinary snowflakes. They were marooned color! It matched her jacket. Vriska didn't know that Aradia was in the clouds, coloring the clouds to her blood color. Vriska's horns started to freeze, but she was more worried about Aradia.

Aradia came down from the clouds and greeted Vriska with a warm,welcoming hug. Vriska hugged back. She need to front to her about if she is feeling... Down in the dumps today. But Aradia looks so happy that she is afraid to bring it up. Maybe Sollux looked at her in a different way. Maybe, He was lying so he didn't have to be around her. But he is gone now. So what-

Vriska's thoughts were innerupted with a sob into her neck. W-was Aradia crying?! Vriska brung her close, The same height trolls in the middle of the road,Hugging. It was so cold, That Aradia's tears have already froze into cherry popsicles. Vriska's heart felt, Pierced. It pained her to see one of her best friends in pain. Also, It was the time of the year where Vriska actually _cared_ about people. Vriska brought herself back to see Aradia's face. She frowned and kept looking at her.

"What's wrong Aradia?" Vriska questioned.

"I.." Aradia murmured. "I am afraid that when winter is over, you will go back to being a big-"

Vriska quickly hugged her. "It's not going to happen..." Aradia's cry was weak, and so, soft. Vriska could barely hear her sniffing or her wailing. She rubbed her back, and let out a tear of her own. She never thought it would be her that Aradia hugs. She was a very loveable troll,her ram-shaped like horns,her pretty smile,and her use with language.


End file.
